Floodgate
by Ryoumafan
Summary: Digimon World DS rewrite. Yuji is the calm thinker, who prides himself on heroism. Kira is the doubting oddball, annoying everyone with her disrespectful attitude. The high school sweethearts are, within a week of each other, summoned to the Digital World to stop the spread of evil from ruining the world. Semi crossover with 02, Tamers and Savers. (Updates every second Friday).
1. Prologue: Advance Notice

**A/N**: Going through Digimon World DS slowly a second time. This fic is my rewrite/expanded universe version of the game, written for two challenges at the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges forum. They are the Diversity Challenge and the Multiple POVs Challenge, the POVs alternating between Yuji and Kira, with the prologue being from ClavisAngemon's POV.

The chapters are in third person. As a side note, I tend to use the different evolutionary lines found at DMA Digi-Dex, so please refer to there if you're confused by the paths I take for Yuji and Kira's Digimon.

What ifs and headcanons used:

1. What if Ryo created Tamer Union? (gameverse)

2. What if, when Ryo founded Tamer Union, he had help from Commander Sampson?

3. What if Alphamon had selected Kain before the story started?

4. What if Tomomi and Kain were establishing Light Fang or Night Claw during DS and, to counter them, Yuji and the "good tamers", including the protagonist, was establishing the other team?

5. Santos is Antylamon's original Tamer and is ashamed he left his Digimon to die at the hands of Kimeramon.

6. Tamer staff Gaomon can evolve and devolve naturally between his Child and Adult forms, being the same Gaogamon the protagonist sees in the beginning of the game.

Please enjoy!

…

**Floodgate**

_**Prologue: Advance Notice**_

"What's this all about, Alphamon?! Did you create that chimaera a couple of years ago?!" ClavisAngemon challenged his fellow Digimon.

He had heard from the Gold Tamer, Santos, that a Chimaeramon had taken control of File Island. Santos was dispatched to defeat it, but was defeated himself, fleeing from the battle as his Antylamon was killed by the monster. Santos told him he'd felt ashamed ever since.

"Clavis, haven't you realized yet? Humans have a thirst for power and will only use it for their own benefit!" Alphamon retorted, believing he was doing the right thing. "Do you really think it's right to let humans raise Digimon? Well, I don't! I was releasing the beast's potential; it's the human's fault a Digimon was killed!"

Alphamon wanted to show other Digimon the weakness and lust in humans, not to mention how untrustworthy they really were. He walked away from Mr. Kogure and ClavisAngemon in a huff.

The leader of Digi-Central turned to his human Tamer in concern. "Haruhiko," he addressed his Tamer shortly. Time was of the essence, after all. "Alphamon's planning something. We need to call more humans here."

The ageing researcher pressed some keys on his keyboard, turning to face his Digimon. "Already on it, Clavis," Haruhiko answered calmly, glancing back once to see that the invitation had been sent. "That request should get a few humans on our side to combat Alphamon's threat."

ClavisAngemon nodded and turned to stare out the window. The angel did not understand why Alphamon was against him bringing humans into Digi-Central.


	2. Ch 1: My Purpose part 1

**A/N**: Hope everyone enjoys this fic.

…

**Chapter 1**

_**Yuji: My Purpose part 1**_

"Hey Yuji~" A girl the same age as him, with lavender-coloured hair, sang out to him as she approached. One hand brushed her pale green dress uniform as the other waved at the boy.

"Hi Tomomi!" Yuji answered. He was a tall boy with spiky blue hair who had just finished school for the day and was set to meet a friend of his. The eighteen-year-old's blue eyes looked like they could reach into one's soul somehow. He was dressed in the boy's uniform.

"A car could be coming and you wouldn't notice," Tomomi chided lightly, trying to lessen the severity of the warning.

"I can't help it, Tomomi. It happens when I think about things in detail," Yuji answered, grinning sheepishly. "A lot of stuff is happening right now that is concerning and I think about it from time to time." It wasn't the truth, but Yuji felt it was better than telling Tomomi that he was thinking where her loyalties would be in the end.

"Alright," the girl shrugged, as if she couldn't be bothered anymore. "But don't say I didn't warn you. I won't help you if that happens."

Yuji whirled on his friend in mock exasperation. "Tomomi! I do not always need you to help me out."

She laughed and punched him gently in the arm. "I'm teasing, you know me. Of course I would help you."

Yuji stared at Tomomi. He considered himself clever and easygoing, as well as prone to reason.

Just then, a blonde-haired boy rushed past them, muttering something that sounded like 'computer monsters'. "Hi Kain!" Tomomi called to their school mate.

_Huh?_ Yuji questioned himself. _Did he just say something about computer monsters?_

Kain glanced back, his blue eyes narrowed in concentration. A smirk crossed his face when he saw them, before he faced forward again and took off.

…

"Hey!" Yuji shouted as someone ran past and bumped him.

"Sorry," was called back.

"Exercise fanatics," the blue-haired boy grumbled as he shook his head in annoyance.

Everywhere one looked there were tall buildings all in close proximity to each other. The footpaths were jammed packed with people heading from one place to another.

"What were you thinking that had you so serious earlier?" Tomomi asked with a smirk on her face.

"Can we not talk about it?" Yuji requested. "I can't tell you, anyway." He wondered why Kain was such a bad influence.

"Let me try a different subject then," Tomomi insisted, fingering her hair. "Should I try a different hairstyle?"

When Yuji heard that question, his face went from a musing look to one of shock. He glanced over at Tomomi quickly, taking in her lavender hair that went just past her neck. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Tomomi responded, still feeling embarrassed to be asking about her hair. "I just think I should try something different is all and I wanted your opinion, because you're honest. Most times."

Tomomi was right about that. As far as she could remember, Yuji had been honest about most things. That was why she wasn't afraid to ask him about her hair, but she was still embarrassed about it.

"I don't get it," Yuji replied in confusion. "What made you think you needed a new hair style? Your hair is fine the way it is."

"That's nice of you to say, but I think it's a bit... boring," she answered. "I just wanted to try something a little... different. Like... a ponytail. What do you think?"

Of course, Yuji took a second before he responded. He took a good look at Tomomi and tried to imagine her with a ponytail, but he wasn't the best when it came to imagining stuff like that. "You could if you wanted to," he answered honestly.

Before he could say another word to her about it, Yuji and Tomomi reached the apartment complex where Tomomi lived.

Tomomi lived up on the fifth floor of the building and it wasn't the cleanest-looking building in Japan. But to tell the truth, almost every building looked like it and it didn't bother her or anyone else. Of course, being the gentleman that he was, Yuji decided to go ahead and open the door for her, which made her smile as she walked in. She then turned around and stared at him.

"Thanks, Yuji," she piped up with a small smile.

"No problem," he responded.

"I respect your opinion. It's one of the things I like about you. See you tomorrow, Yuji."

She smiled and then walked off towards the elevator of the building. Yuji, however, was shocked when he heard her say that there was something about him she liked. _Kira wouldn't be happy if she knew another girl liked me_, he realized grimly, feeling a bit self-important. He let go of the door and started walking off with a surprised look still on his face. He couldn't believe it. He was surprised and, at the same time, happy about it.

"Wow," Yuji murmured to himself, still unable to believe what he had just heard. As he was walking away, Tomomi got out of the elevator on the fifth floor and, on her way to her apartment, looked out one of the windows in the hallway. She gazed at Yuji as he walked away. Watching him walk off and just thinking about him brought a smile to her face. There was so much more about him that she liked, but Yuji didn't know that.

Yuji was still walking down the busy streets of the city. He stopped at every street light, one by one, until he reached his own apartment complex – but that was not too far away now. For now, he took a moment to himself and watched as everyone walked on by. The cars also made their frequent stops, due to everyday traffic.

Yuji had finally reached his apartment. He took a second and gazed up at it. It wasn't the most attractive place, but it was suitable for living. Even so, he couldn't help but smile. "Home sweet home." _I wonder how my sweetheart, Kira, is doing_.

…

Elsewhere, a red-haired tenth grade girl sneezed on her way home. "Who's talking about me?" she grumbled, reaching for a tissue.

…

A couple of minutes later, Yuji entered the building and went into the elevator to the fourth floor of the building. He then exited out of the elevator and went right towards his apartment, which was number 24. He took his key out of his backpack and slowly unlocked the door, opening it, entering and closing the door behind him.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Yuji asked, but got no reply for a few seconds. Then he saw his mother come out of the kitchen, which was close to the front door, and looked right at him with a smile on her face.

Like Yuji, she, too, had blue hair, but it was long and straight, going a little way past her shoulders. She also had brown eyes and the way her face looked made her quite attractive. She was wearing a white apron and a white three layered skirt.

"Oh Yuji, you're back," she said with a warm smile on her face. "Welcome back, honey."

Yuji's face reddened, embarrassed that his mother was still calling him 'honey'; a habit she had started when he was four and he was now eighteen.

Aoi seemed to pick up on her son's discomfort and apologized. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it." She said with a smile on her face.

Of course, seeing the smile on her face made Yuji smile every time. _Something about mum's personality somehow cheers people up_, he thought. Just as Yuji was about to take another step into the apartment, he heard a door open and another voice spoke.

"Mum, who's that?" A feminine voice piped up, which made Yuji a bit happy to hear.

Yuji's mother turned towards the sound and responded. "It's just Yuji, sweetie."

Hinata was a fourteen-year-old and had the same hair length and colour, but possessed brown eyes instead of blue. She had that same attractive face like her mother and the exact same smile. She wore a white dress with pink hearts on it. "Nii-san, you're back."

"Yeah, I'm back," Yuji replied with a smile to his younger sister, though his eyes expressed deep concern for her. He then took off his backpack and shoes, before taking another step inside. His mother wasn't keen on people wearing shoes in the house, but that didn't seem to bother Yuji or anyone else. As Yuji took another step in, Hinata suddenly ran towards him and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"How was school today, nii-san?" She asked.

"Same old, same old," he responded. Yuji turned back towards his mother. "Is dad home yet?"

"He won't be home until later," Aoi answered. "Your father is working a little late tonight. He wants to make extra money. I think he has something planned for us."

"That definitely sounds like something dad would do," Yuji stated with a smile. "Anyway, I'm going to take my stuff to my room."

"Okay then," his mother responded. "I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"Thanks." As he took his backpack off the floor and slowly walked further into the apartment, he took note that the place looked quite extravagant, but was really cleaned up thanks to his mother.

The living room had two couches that formed an 'L' shape, a flat screen T.V. that his dad worked hard to buy and a brown coffee table in the centre. There was a tan coloured carpet with red and green flowers around it underneath the coffee table. It was his mother's choosing and his dad went with it. Not to mention, the kitchen was close by and anyone could see into the living room from it.

Yuji slowly started walking further into his room.

His room had a blue painted wall and the floor was the same everywhere else in the apartment, but it had a grey carpet in the centre. He also had a nice sized bed towards his window that overlooked the city and a flat screen T.V. that was a little bit smaller than the one in the living room. It was on top of his bedroom desk that was shaped like an 'L'.

Overall, his bedroom was about the same as every other normal boy's room, but it was a bit small, due to being in an apartment and not a house. Then, Yuji walked towards his laptop and moved the computer chair backwards in order to sit on it. He opened up his laptop and started it. After a long day, he wanted to check all of his personal stuff. "Okay, let's see what we've got."

As his computer turned on, it showed the Asus logo on the screen. Yuji entered the password to his computer, now having access to all of his personal information. He started scrolling around on the internet and eventually went to his email. When he got there, however, he had no emails.

"Really? Nothing?" Yuji questioned, a bit disappointed. "I thought I would at least get something." He knew he wasn't super popular, but he was popular enough. There was even a crowd of twelfth grader girls who liked to follow him, which he knew drove Kira mad with jealousy.

"Yuji, sweetie, dinner's ready!" His mother called.

"I'll be right there!" Yuji shouted back in response.

A window popped up on his computer screen, showing an orange dinosaur with straps on his claws. It then flickered off. Yuji couldn't believe what he'd just seen. "What... the heck?"

He then exited his room and shut the bedroom door. He was focused on what his mother had made for dinner. He noticed her setting the table and his younger sister, Hinata, already sat at the table. Seeing this only made Yuji smile and, by this point, all thoughts of Kain and the 'computer monsters' had been pushed aside.


	3. Ch 1: My Purpose part 2

**A/N**:

…

**Chapter 1**

_**Yuji: My Purpose part 2**_

Yuji woke up the next morning, preparing himself for another day at school. He exited out of his closet, grabbed his backpack and strapped it on his back. Yuji then headed towards his bedroom door, opened it, exited and closed the door behind him.

He made his way towards the kitchen, where his mother was taking care of the dishes from last night and this morning's breakfast. As Yuji was walking towards the front door, he noticed his younger sister was still finishing her breakfast. He couldn't help but smile. Just as he was smiling at her, he saw that she was looking in his direction.

"Nii-san, are you going already?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he responded. "I don't want to be late for school."

He had no other words to say to his sister, so he just smiled and walked on to the door, while his sister went back to finishing her breakfast. Just as he got to the front door and sat down to put on his shoes, his mother exited the kitchen and glanced across at her son.

"Be good at school today, sweetie." His mother smiled.

"Don't worry, mum, I will." He answered in kind. Then he paused. "Did dad leave for work already?"

"He did," his mother replied. "This time he'll be back at the normal time of 6:30, like always."

"It's always nice to see dad," Hinata jumped in on the subject. It wasn't that they didn't see him often, but more that they appreciated the hard work he did to help them.

Hearing his mother and sister talk about his father made Yuji smile again as he gave one last tug on his right shoe to put it on his foot, before getting up. He turned and nodded at them. "Yeah, it is."

"Anyway, I'll see you two when I get back," Yuji waved farewell as he opened the door.

"I'll see you when you get back, nii-san." Hinata waved goodbye to her brother as he stepped outside the door.

"See you both later," he responded as he closed the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, he locked it with his key and placed it back in his backpack. Once he started making his way towards the elevator, he wondered exactly what would happen today and whether Kain would reveal his true colours. Right now, he needed to focus on school before all of that. The elevator door closed on him.

_Right then, here we go. What will today bring me?_

…

It took Yuji some time to get to school, but he eventually made it before the school bell rang, which signalled that classes were about to start. Yuji was at the twelfth graders' lockers and going through his own locker trying to get some stuff out of his backpack. As he was taking stuff out and while everyone else in the school was walking down the hallway in the background, Yuji heard footsteps coming right towards him. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, Yuji. Good to see you made it on time," came Tomomi's voice. Yuji turned around and it was definitely her. However, there was something different about her this time.

"Um, hi Tomomi," Yuji greeted, a bit hesitant. He noticed that her long, lavender hair was now a ponytail that almost touched her shoulders. "Uh..."

"What? You noticed something different about me?" Tomomi asked with a smile.

Yuji definitely noticed a difference. The new ponytail she had kind of made her look more childish than yesterday.

"Um, yeah, I've noticed alright." He answered, still hesitant.

"Yep. I decided to go with the ponytail after all," she responded with a big smile. "I wanted to try something different like I said."

"No offence, but Tomomi, remember when I said you could if you wanted to?" Yuji asked. "I didn't intend for you to take it literally."

Tomomi only responded by pouting and turning her head away from Yuji, while flicking her ponytail at him. "Okay, fine. It makes me look childish. So what?"

"It's just... It's just... oh, never mind." Yuji despaired over Tomomi's decision. He slapped his left hand against his forehead. Now, he felt like an idiot.

"Besides, I looked in the mirror and I like this new look," the lavender-haired teen gave Yuji a disappointed look. "Why can't you respect that?"

"I do, it's just..." Yuji wanted to finish that sentence, but didn't have the nerve to try. "Oh, forget it."

"That's what I thought," Tomomi frowned at Yuji, causing him to look away. But then, she remembered something she wanted to tell him. "By the way, you're not gonna believe what happened to me last night."

That got Yuji's attention. "What happened?" He questioned.

"I got this strange email last night and..." Tomomi tried to finish her sentence, but Yuji stopped her when he heard the email part.

"Wait, what?!" He almost shouted, kind of making some of the students look weirdly at him as they passed by. "Is it the one I received this morning where it asked if you wanted to open the door to the Digital World?"

When he asked her that question, Tomomi's expression changed into shock. "H-How did you know it said that?" She stammered out.

"I got the same thing this morning!" Yuji repeated, making Tomomi even more shocked. Somehow, the two of them had ended up with the same email, albeit at different times.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes!" Yuji answered. "It asked me if I wanted to open the door to the Digital World and I clicked yes. What did you say?"

"I also clicked yes," Tomomi responded, causing Yuji to pale. "I was curious about it and I didn't know what I was thinking until I answered it."

"When I said yes to it, it sent back some instructions for me," Tomomi continued explaining, getting Yuji's attention again. "It said to go the nearest computer in school time and touch the screen before three o'clock."

"That's the same thing it told me to do," Yuji replied, now wondering something. "What are the odds of us getting the same email?"

"You simpletons think the Digital World will let you in?" Another all too familiar voice, this one male, sneered.

When Yuji and Tomomi both heard that voice, they turned to see none other than Kain from yesterday with a frown on his face about the whole thing. But to hear him speak of the Digital World, whatever that was, as if it wouldn't grant them passage... Yuji and Tomomi glanced at each other in confusion, before Yuji faced Kain again.

The spiky-haired teen narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What do you know about this, Kain?" Yuji's voice now had an edge to it.

Kain did not answer straight away, instead choosing to chuckle and finger the device around his neck. "I'll show you," he bragged and held up the device, revealing a red insect-like monster appearing to live inside it. "This is my Digimon, Tentomon. If you want a Digimon of your own, follow me if you dare."

A crazed laugh burst from his mouth as he turned and ran off, leaving Yuji and Tomomi no other option.

"Momi, c'mon!" Yuji raced after Kain, Tomomi close behind. "He wants to play cat and mouse, I'll happily be the cat."

"..." Tomomi was at first silent as she followed Yuji. There was something niggling at her, too; but it wasn't a concern. Yuji glanced back, not liking his classmate's silence. Seeing that Yuji was staring at her, she attempted to cover her tracks. "But...! We're going to be late for class! Yuji!"

Yuji shook his head. This was far more important than class would ever be. "No time," he answered curtly. "We have to keep up with him!"

Kain rounded a corner and dashed into the library before they could get close to him. They hurried as best as they could and were steps away from him when he touched the screen of one of the library computers. He disappeared into a yellow teleportation light, looking back at them with a smirk on his face.

"Damn it!" Yuji hissed and clenched his fist. There was no other choice, if he remembered Kain's words correctly. They had to follow him all of the way, otherwise it was pointless only going this far.

Tomomi seemed entranced by the computer screen Kain had entered through. When she brushed her fingers against it, it activated and pulled her in as she gave a slight cry of alarm. "Yu-!" was all she could get out before she vanished.

What was Kain trying to achieve by doing this? Why had his day turned out like this? These questions and many more were whirling through Yuji's mind as he hesitated in front of the computer. His fingers trembled as he reached towards the screen, before he strengthened his resolve and placed his hand evenly on the monitor. Yuji's eyes widened in surprise as he was sucked in. That was the last thing he recalled before his vision faded into black.

…

"... Have to tell Kogure we've got another one. Bantyo, gimme a minute, please."

As Yuji came to, he heard the voice of a woman. He groaned and placed a hand to his head, sitting up slowly. Yuji tried adjusting his eyes and yelped in shock when he saw the woman's face up close. _She has green hair?! What the hell?!_ "W-Who are you?" He rasped out, his throat feeling as if he hadn't had water for a few hours.

"Euno Appleby, at your intimate service." The woman bowed, before straightening again.

Yuji stared. Did she say what he thought he just heard? No, this couldn't be happening. But wait... He noticed a tall, muscular lion standing nearby. Was that one of the computer monsters?

"Where am I?" Yuji asked, unsure of his location. "And who's he?" He looked at the lion as he stated the question.

"Let me try again," the woman reiterated, realizing her comment had been brushed aside. "Euno Appleby, at your intimate service and Gold rank Tamer of Digi-Central."

She motioned to her partner who merely waved lazily in greeting. "This is BantyoLeomon, my starting Digimon and my strongest partner. To answer your first question, we are currently at Training Peak – in the Digital World – with you as you are a rare case."

Yuji blinked, caught off guard by the words. "Why is that?"

"You're the first novice to be found outside of Data Forest with a Digimon not native to this area," Bantyo explained hoarsely.

"Not native?" Yuji was confused. He looked at Euno for any clues and she simply pointed at the creature beside him.

"That's a Nyaromon," Euno clarified. She went into further detail about how the only Digimon native to this area were Tokomon, Patamon and Aquilamon. "He must have been living here the whole time and we didn't realize it," she surmised.

"Wait... 'he'?" Yuji didn't know that Digimon had genders, but was about to find out.

"Yes," Bantyo answered as patiently as he could. "Nyaromon is a male Digimon, just like I am."

Euno nodded. "There are other Digimon, like Tailmon and Renamon, who can be female or male."

Yuji barely understood any of this, but agreed anyway. "So... how do we get out of here now?"

Euno smiled. "That's where we come in. We were told to check Training Peak, since Kogure's computers picked up your bio-energy signal. Now that we've found you, we have to take you back to Digi-Central to get registered with Tamer Union."

Yuji struggled to his feet. "You mean I get to keep Nyaromon?" He looked excited as he grinned.

"Don't get too excited yet, kid," Bantyo warned casually. "Kogure needs all the help he can get, so expect him to ask you for an ongoing favour. But yes," he paused and smiled faintly, "you do get to keep Nyaromon."

This was the best thing Yuji could ask for, despite just realizing Tomomi had mysteriously disappeared. "Uh... you guys haven't seen a lavender-haired girl, have you?"

Euno and Bantyo glanced at each other, before looking back at Yuji. "No, we haven't. Sorry, um...?" Euno apologized.

"Oh, my name's Yuji. Yuji Tatsuno," the boy responded, face-palming. He should have introduced himself earlier. What was he thinking?

"Yeah, we haven't seen her. But thanks for letting us know," Bantyo supplied. He turned to his Tamer and had a hushed conversation. "She could be one of the ones Kogure's distress call was sent to. We'll have to look for her."

Euno agreed and faced Yuji. "Well now, my boy, let's be off. We have a fair distance to travel."

…

They arrived back at Digi-Central and headed straight for the Reader Room, where Mr. Kogure lived with his partner Digimon, ClavisAngemon.

"Ah, here he is. Yuji Tatsuno, yes?" Mr. Kogure asked. Yuji nodded. "Welcome, Yuji. This is a vast and untamed world. Many Digimon are still wild and, therefore, need humans to tame them. You happen to be one of these Tamers. But..."

Yuji waited for him to continue.

"There is a greater threat. It lurks in the shadows, waiting for its rise to power. Will you please help us against this threat, my dear boy?"

"What is this threat? Is it a Digimon?" Yuji inquired.

Kogure shared a look with his Digimon. The boy was very astute. ClavisAngemon pushed his partner.

"We... believe so," Haruhiko replied after a moment. "But we're not sure what this Digimon intends to do. Domination of this world is surely in his plan, however."

Clavis smiled faintly. He knew his partner was being vague on purpose, but the researcher had a reason for doing so. Clavis knew Kogure wanted the boy's full support, so he was making the situation seem worse than what it was.

"I'll do it," Yuji responded.

Kogure smiled. "You will? Thank you so much." He called for Agumon to register Yuji properly in the Tamer Union database, which the dinosaur complied with.

As Yuji left to get some scan data for a possible second partner and to guarantee his Digi-Farm, Euno stopped him. "By the way, I'm in charge of the Digi-Farms. So if you ever want to expand your farm or increase the food gathered, just talk to me at Tamer Plaza. I work alongside Falcomon and Ponchomon."

"Thanks, Euno," Yuji conveyed to her before hesitating.

"What is it?"

"Could you stop with the innuendos?" Yuji turned away and typed out a message on his D-Terminal, before sending it. He promised himself he would tell Mr. Kogure and ClavisAngemon later why he had sent it.


End file.
